Wrong tea
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: These are just one shots about the ninjas drinking Wu's tea/potion for fun or because they thought it was just water . This shall be fun...Also pm me or if guest review for next ninja to drink your potion choice.
1. Chapter 1

Mkay I have had this idea for a while but I didn't know if anyone would like it So I made it it's basically tons of one shots bout one of the ninja drinking the wrong potion or I make Cole a witch (for some reason) and he turns them into something

This first ones about Jay and Kai:3 so...

ENJOY!

* * *

The day started out nice . No snakes sightings and no robberies . And the destinies bounty clean and quite.

Wu was out for the day so the ninja were left to their own things . Zane sat at the bottom of a small lake meditating . Cole was on the deck practicing sparring with a punching dummy .

And Kai and Jay . We'll lets say there about to have a very interesting day indeed...

* * *

The red and blue ninja sat quite on the couch . They were bored and didn't want to do what the other two were doing.

Jay sighed thought for a moment . Soon jays eyes perked up with an idea , he looked over at Kai and said ."Hey Kai sense were bored want to go try some of master was tea and see what happens?"

Kai looked at the younger as if he was crazy ."Why the heck would I want to do that?what if we die?"

"If we die we die , now come on or do you want to be bored for the rest of the day?" Jay asked slowly making his way to Wu's room.

The red ninja thought for a moment then shrugged ."What ever it takes to make me not bored I'm in let's go!" Jay smiled at him as the two both raced down the hallway and stopped in front of Wu's door.

They started giggling like little girls as Jay opened the door .

The two stepped Inside Wu's room and shut the door . They turned around and got a good glimpse of the room , pretty normal to them.

A bee with white sheets , a desk in the corner , bathroom and a closet loaded with mystery tea!

Kai walked over to the door and opened it to see stacks on stacks of tea . He gave a sly glare at Jay as he randomly grabbed two things of tea ."Ok here's yours and I've got mine I didn't look at the tags I swear!"

Jay raised a brow at Kai as tried not looking at the mystery tea ."Ok if you say so , now let's get started!" The blue ninja then grabbed a random cup from of Sensei's desk and headed to the bathroom with Kai tagging along.

Before Jay put the water in the cup he , trying not to look at it , put the tea bag into the cup and then filled it to the brim .

Jay waited as Kai did the same . After they were done filling their cups the two walked out of the bathroom and back into Wu's room.

Then there was silence . Both ninja never spoke a word , they just stared at each other waiting for one to take a sip.

Finally Jay was tired of waiting and said ."Fine if you won't drink your potion , because you a big baby , then I will!" Jay then placed the edge of the cup on his lips . He hesitated but then started gulping the potion down.

Jealously over whelmed Kai ."Oh so he thinks he's braver than me well let's see about that!"Kai thought as he poured the potion down his throat.

Soon the last drops of tea entered the ninjas mouths as they brought the cup back from there mouths and set them down.

Then they waited...Nothing happened for a long amount of time . Jay looked closely at Kai to see if anything changed as Kai did the same to him.

Jay sighed as he looked at Kai and said ."The monkey that speaks to the banana must find some where of the volcano!"Jay clamped a hand over his mouth as Kai looked at him trying not to laugh.

But Kai couldn't hold it in much longer and Burt's out laughing .OMG JAY THE POTION WORKED!HAHAHAHA!"Jays face turned red as he frowned angrily at him.

"The moose with the big chair must find at where book for cause him!" Jay covered his mouth again as Kai started laughing harder.

And by this Kai didn't notice that two antlers were starting to sprout on top of his head . They grew bigger and bigger until they were to much for Kai and he toppled backwards because of the weight and landed in the ground hard.

"Ow...WHAT THE!"Kai screamed with supersize as he saw the two massive antlers on his head . As Kai freaked out Jay started laughing up a storm ."AHAHAHAHAH! Them cows crow about big duck with pickle cat!"

But with that sentence Kai couldn't stay mad at Jay for long and started laughing.

They laughed and laughed and laughed and because of that they didn't hear the foot steps coming closer to the room.

Suddenly Wu's door came flying open as the two ninjas stopped laughing instantly and shot theirs heads at the door.

And their standing in the door way was Zane and Cole . Both with a confused face as they saw Kai's anthers.

"What the heck is going on in here?!"Cole said demanding an answer from Jay.

Jay started sweating as he said ."With big bear grass the pickle was able to fly it water school went home..."


	2. MAGICAL FLOATING FIRE HYDRATE!

A mysterious figure sneaks into the ninjas kitchen and fills two cups up of water . The figure then takes out a special powder and pours it in both cups and stirs it around.

The figure smirks as she hears her first two victims voices getting closer and closer . The figure hurrys to the window and jumps out , with a sly smile on her face because she knows that who ever drinks that 'special water' will have a very weird response to it.

The figure laughs as she disappears into the night of the full moon . Waiting to hear the terrified screams of her victims.

* * *

Zane and Cole walked into the kitchen thirsty and sweaty . They began chatting about life and politics . Something Kai and Jay would never understand because of their younger age and lose of staying awake in a conversation about it.

Cole sighed as he looked across the room and in the corner of his eye he saw two cups of water sitting on the counter ."Hey Zane look two cups of water cold and ready to drink!"He said walking over and grabbing the two cups and handing one to Zane.

The ice ninja gave a thank you nod as he began drinking the cold liquid . It felt good the way it went down his dry throat , but something tasted different about it? Something peachy.

Zane thought about this but the shrugged it off as he and Cole finished their drinks ."Man that tasted good I guess it was flavored water!wouldn't mind having any more of it!"The black ninja said licking his lips.

Zane nodded at that as a weird sensation came over his body . As if he wasn't in control anymore . There was silence from the ice ninja for a long time.

Cole became worried by this and said ."Hey robo the chicken soup not setting right in your wire?"Coles eyes widened at what he had just said as Zane raised a brow.

"Um I didn't say tha-WOAH ZANE!" Cole screamed the the ice ninja got on his feet and began spinning fast in a circle while he sang.

"Ring around the Rosies pockets full of posies Ashes ashes we all fal down!" Zane then fell down on his back side . Coles face cracked a smile and he tried not to laugh at him.

Zane gave Cole a glare that said 'I dare you to laugh' and he stopped smiling ."Sorry robocop mes love chicken soup with a pice of cake."Cole then raised a confused brow at why he had just said.

Zane shook his head in disbelief by what cole was saying . The suddenly the sensation came again but this time instead of dancing , Zane ripped his shirt of grabbed the bottle of hot sauce sitting next to the salt and started pouring it all over his abb's.

Coles eye twitched as he watched Zane keep pouring the hot sauce . Then COLE ripped of his shirt and grabbed the salt and started pouring it all over his abb's.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"CHICKEN BUTT WITH H2O WATER GLASS ORANGE!"

"SHUT UP YOU MAGICAl FLOATING FIRE HYDRANTE!"Zane screamed as his face lit up with embaresment.

After a couple minutes the two soon started going into the Irish jig . Doing many different moves with their hands and clicking their heels as they sang a Irish song.

As the two kept dancing rediculessly they did not notice a certain wolf girl video taping the whole thing . She chuckled as the video recording stopped.

"Haha got ya boys!" Jamie said followed by a hearty laugh , but her time of embarrassment will come soon . She just doesn't know it yet...


	3. Awwww so cute!

Zane sat meditating silently in the room shared by him and his brothers . It was Saturday , so the ninja got some time to relax while the police took down and robberies around ninjago city .

Cole , Kai and Lloyd decided to play video games and see who got the heist score by the end of the day.

"Hey you cheated Kai!" Lloyd screamed as his player was demolished by Kai's in under a second ."No I did not your just that bad!" Kai pushed Lloyd's shoulder making him knock into Cole . Messing up his attack plan.

"AW come on guys I was just about to kill you!" Cole said pushing Lloyd , making him fall onto Kai , who's controller was knocked out of his hands .

His eyes lit with a fire as he tacked the two , setting out a full on war.

Because of all their bickering they did not notice a certain blue ninja sneaking by them with a 'special drink' in hand.

Jay walked up to the brothers shared room and opened it to find Zane sitting there silently . He chuckled silently and said ."Hey Zane , How's it going?" The ninjas icy blue eyes snapped opened .

He looked over at Jay and smiled ."Good Jay , thank you for asking but shouldn't you be playing video games with the others?" Zane asked confused.

Jay shrugged and tried holding back a smile ."Nah I was tired of them fighting so I left and made myself some tea , want some?" Jay said holding out a small cup , which Zane took lightly from Jays hand.

"Thank you Jay , I didn't even know you liked tea?What makes you drink it now?" The robot asked taking a small sip of the tea.

Jay's face broke into a full smile as he watched the tea enter Zane's mouth ."Oh nothing it's just Sensei Wu has this special tea in back and I wanted to try , so I made you test it first!" Zane's eyes widened as he quickly spit the liquid out of his mouth.

"Why would you do that Jay?!You know Master Wu does not like it when we touch his special tea!" Zane said quickly jumping up from his spot and entering the bathroom.

He turned on the cold water and cupped his hands and began rinsing his mouth and spitting it out , As Jay began laughing like a mad man . Zane looked at him confused as he whipped his mouth off.

"Haha Zane I was just kidding the tea you were drinking was just plan green tea!Hahaha!" Jay said receiving a glare from Zane . He sighed and shook his head and walked out of the bathroom , slapping Jay upside the head before leaving.

"Ow! you're made out of metal that sh*t hurts!" Jay rubbed the back of his head before looking at Zane and his face turned pale . Zane noticed this and looked weirdly at the ninja.

'What is wrong with th-What the heck!?'Zane said in his mind as he looked down at his body . He was growing smaller and smaller .

His arms and legs shrunk as his hair grew a bit longer , hanging in the poor Nindroids blue eyes . Jay stood there shocked as Zane form changed from a 19 year old robot to a 8 year old robot!

Zane observed his new body and looked at Jay , shaking ."I thought you said the tea wasn't Wu's!" The little ninja said his voice high and squeaky . Jay dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out slip of paper .

His blue eyes scanned it before looking back at the little Zane . Jay laughed shakily ."Heheh Zane...ya want to know why you're a kid?"

"Yes actually." The boy replied back sternly .

"We'll ya see when I grabbed the tea I didn't read the label right and it sorta said that who ever drinks the tea would turn into a kid.." Jay said showing of a sheepish smile.

Zane frowned angrily at the ninja ."Then why do this is the first place?!" Jay winced as his high voice rant inside his ears.

"Ok first of all ow! And second of all I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled the prank in the first place , I hope you can forgive me."Jay said getting on his knees to Zane's level smiling.

Zane's form loosened up as he smiled back ."I forgive you Jay , but how are we gonna turn back to nor-" the boy was cut off by the door of the room opening to reveal the 3 other ninja . Lloyd for some reason holding a mlp toy.

"What's going on in hear we heard-Aww my god he's so cute!" Lloyd said dropping the MLP toy and running over to Zane , picking him up.

"Where did you find him?" Kai and Cole exchanged glances with Jay , who's face became bright red.

"We'll?" Kai said crossing his arms ."Where did you find him?" . Jays fore head started sweating as he rubbed the back of his neck . "We'll ya see that kid over there is...Zane I gave him Wu's tea and it turned him into a kid."

"You did what!?" Lloyd screamed looking into the robot boys icy blue eyes ."Hi Lloyd." Zane said with his high pitched voice smiling .

"Aww he's so cute!" Cole said going over to Lloyd and taking Zane in his arms ."He's like a cute little human teddy bear!" Cole hugged Zane , as Kai looked at him weirdly .

Kai then looked over at Jay who raised his hands in defense ."Look I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" He screamed , mercy in his voice.

Kai frowned but then smiled as he said ."You can explain everything later for now..."The red ninja ran over to Cole and took Zane placing him on his bed . Lying on his back and started ticking the robot.

Zane squirmed and giggled as Kai's hands ran up and down his torso . Lloyd stood there taking pictures of the cute Moment and posted it saying .

'Look at what happened to Zane! #Cute #adsorbs #ticklish'

Cole the decided to join in on the fun and began ticking the boys under arms . Zane laughed and tried escaping the ninjas grasp , receiving an aww from the ninja.

They would soon turn Zane back to normal but , this was way more fun!


	4. Pumpkin head :P

A cup of unknown tea sits on the dinning room table . Jay walks into the room humming a little song . His eyes connect with the tea cup.

Jay causally looks around to make sure no one is there . He then smiles seeing no one and picks up the drink . He brought it to his nose and gave a little sniff ."Mmm smells like pumpkin spice!" He said sniffing the drink ones more.

He brought it down from his nose and to his mouth . He waited a second then took a little sip of the drink ."Hm...not that bad." Jay said licking his lips and setting the drink down .

And then all of a sudden Jays face and head started to go numb ."What the.." Jay said touching his face , he didn't feel anything . His head began feel like it was being molded into a big circle .

And as soon as it started it stopped . Jay gave a sigh of realife before whipping sweat off his head . Jay froze ."Why does my head feel weird?" He said feeling the top of his head . He felt a stem and a leave ."What the frick is going on?!"Jay said rushing out of the room into the bathroom .

He quickly entered the room and locked the door . He breathed deeply before looking into the cracked mirror . His eyes widened at what he saw . Instead of his natural freckled face it was replaced by a pumpkin with eyes , anise and a mouth cut into it.

"WHAT THE FRICK HAPPEND TO ME!?" Jay screamed making someone rush towards the bathroom ."Hey Jay? You alright?" Coles voice came from behind the door.

Jay could not answer , he was to shocked by his new face ."Jay? JAY are you alright?" Cole said now twisting the door nob making the door shake ."Jay unlock the door now!" He screamed .

Jay turned towards the door , sweating ."Should I open the door and confess or tell him I just saw myself in the mirror for the first time...*sigh* I should open the door." Jay lowers his head in shame before walking over to the door.

"Ok Cole I'm opening the door , ya don't need to break it!" Jay said noticing the door stopped shaking . Jay sighed deeply as he slowly unlocked the door.

But by all the disappointments he thought he was gonna get , Jay did not notice the potion wearing off and him turning back to normal...

Jay opened the door and braced his self for the names , they never came . Jay opened his eyes to see Coles purple-Ish ones looking at him weirdly .'What's wrong with him? Does he not see th-OMG IM BACK TO NORMAL!" Jay thought as he felt his head and face smiling.

Cole crossed his arms at Jay and said ."Looking at your self in mirror again?"

Jay looked at him but then shook his head quickly ."No no no it's not that I drank some water and my head go-"

"Yea Jay I don't care...I'm going back to bed see ya." Cole said walking away from the freckled face ninja.

Jay sighed this time disappointed."I guess it's for the best I mean who would believe my head got turned into a pumpkin?" He chuckled a bit before Kai's scream rang out threw the bounty.

"WHAT THE HECK!? WHY IS MY HEAD A PUMPKIN?!" Jay smiled slyly before laughing .

"We'll at least I ain't the only pumpkin head around here!"


	5. Gender bender

Mkay back with another wrong tea but this time I have Dolli ninja of nature's oc Dolli Shepard , I'm sorry I can't talk in 4th person Dolli so sorry ! I will have to let her talk normally . Again sorry about that it's just I'm not that good with 4th person hehehe...

Well...

Enjoy!

* * *

"HEY MATHA F*CKERS I GOTS THE GOODS!" Jamie screamed appearing in the door way of the ninjas kitchen , with Dolli standing behind rolling her eyes.

"Doill thinks you are being immature , no offense ." She said politely.

"Non taken ok so who got the gay looking orange tea?" Jamie asked as Zane blushed deeply while raising his hand ."I-I did..." He sputtered .

"Mkay , do who gots the tea that looks like sh*t there's two of em." Both Kai and Jay frowned at Jamie as they both raised their hands ."And Cole I guess you got green tree looking tea...no pun intended."

Jamie gave Dolli her tea as she got her own and threw away the bag ."Ok so why are we doing this again?" Jay asked raising a brow at Jamie.

"Because it's my fricking story and you gotta do what I say!" Jamie said smiling ."Yea I guess but you could at least changed your act!" Jay screamed.

"Nope sorry can't , drink your tea!"

* * *

Ok ok I know what you are thinking , WTF is going on well that was just what I wanted to write but I didn't so below is the real story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jamie sat on her bed , bored and tired from training . There was nothing to do and everyone else had gone to the movies .

They asked for her appearance but she declined saying that she was tired and might just hang out with Dolli , her friend , for the rest of the day.

Jamie perked up from her spot when the door to the room came flying open . And standing in the door way was a girl with Dark brown long silky hair reassembling black tied into a long pig outfit is done in dark green, vivid blue, pastel yellow, and gray. She's wearing a tunic with a single long wide sleeve, as well as a pair of knee-high boots and a medium-length jacket.

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I made so tea for us , do you want some I mean if you like tea?" Dolli said sitting down next to Jamie . Handing her a cup of tea . Jamie smiled at her and said ."Tea is fine with me , I just hope it's not green tea!"

Dolli chuckled at her ."It's not I swear , I don't really like green tea either." Dolli replied as she looked down at the liquid sitting in the cup.

Jamie just shrugged at her as she began to drink her tea . Soon the drink came to an end as She started licking her lips with a shocked expression on her face . Dolli noticed this and looked at he weirdly .

"You ok ?" She asked waving a hand in front of her face . Jamie was not responsive to Dolli's actions but instead jumped up a yelled ."I love dis tea! What is it?!" She said getting in front of Dolli's face.

She gave a small smile as she began to open her mouth to answer , but instead her face turned pale when she saw Jamie's hair.

The nature ninjas smile faded when She saw Dolli's face ."What ? What's wrong ?" Jamie asked .

"Y-Your hair , it's turning blond! " Dolli said pointing to he hair . Jamie looked at he confused ."What ? What do you mean my hair-MY HAIR IS TURNING BLOND!

Jamie screamed seeing her hair now fully blond ."What the heck is happening ? Ugh my stomach !" Jamie wrapped her arms across her stomach as she began sweating . Suddenly she had this weird feeling in her chest .

She looked down to see her form changing . Her chest became flat and muscular , the thighs shrunk as her calfs became bigger and not to mention a weird feeling I her pants...

Dolli looked at Jamie in horror as she kept changing , her fur color changed into a tinted red , her eyes were now a beautiful shinning yellow and Jamie's long hair shrunk as it turned into a shaggy look.

Soon the transformation stopped and the two stood their shocked . ' wtf just happend to me ?' Jamie thought as her now yellow eyes locked onto Dolli , who was also shocked .

The silence became boring as Jamie opened her mouth the speak ."What kind of tea was tha-" She clamped a hand over her mouth when she heard her voice . It was very deep but at the same time still clam and smooth.

Jamie looked back at Dolli and said ." Ok ten out of ten how bad is this?" She said looking down at herself . Dolli was silently for a moment but then responded ." About a...1.." She said smiling .

Jamie frowned at her ." I'm a boy now aren't I?" She asked Dolli who quickly nodded . Jamie sighed as she stretched out his back ." Whelp what now?"

"Hhmmmm now I drink the tea!" Dolli yelled holding up the tea . Jamie's eyes widened as he looked at Dolli shocked .

She smiled bringing the tea to her lips . "Nnnnnoooo don't drink that!" But it as to late Dolli had already sipped the tea .

Jamie face palmed as he looked at the camera ."Well you guys know what happens next..."


	6. Older love (JayXZane X3)

Ok I'm back so , enjoy!

* * *

"Students , I have decided to go visit my cousin Aldar . I haven't seen her in a couple years . So please don't break anything and no parties . Understand?" Wu said looking at his four students playing video games .

"Yes Sensei."The four said at once . Keeping their eyes on the screen.

Wu rolled his eyes at them . He picked up his bags and stuff , then left closing the door with a slam .

Zanes eyes broke way from the screen as he gently nudged Jay with his elbow . Making Kai have th advantege to kill Jays character .

"Aw man not cool," Jay said sighing ."What do you want Zane?" Jay said looking back at the screen but paying attention to what Zane had to say.

"I am terribley sorry for messing you up Jay but , I was wondering if you would like a glass of tea I made this morning . I think it's lemon tea." And with that Jay's eyes perked up as a smile grew on his face.

He looked at Zane and nodded violently as h quite the game , jumped up , grabbed Zane and Rushed to the kitchen.

In this moment Zane was still trying to re think what just happened . He sensed Jay like lemonade tea allot .

Once they got to the kitchen . Jay opened the cabinet doors and pulls out two blue cups and set them on the table .

Zane smiled at Jay as he went to the fridge and got out the tea . Placing it on the table to where , Jay could get his own amount of tea.

Surprisingly he didn't get that much , but the smile on his face showed signs of liking .

Zane then poured his cup . The two cheered to the best lemonade tea in the world and began to chug.

Jay was the first to finish . As he whipped his mouth his eyes widened as the flavor set in ."O...M...G...THIS IS THE BEST TEA EVER! THANK YOU ZANE!"Jay screamed hugging the white ninja . Who had just finished his drink .

Zane nodded a thank you as Jay pulled away. Looking at Zane , Jays smile faded to a shocked expression .

The ice ninja noticed this as for now his expression was shocked looking into the lightning ninjas eyes .

And then in a flash of blinding light . The two ninjas began to change .

They both grew tall ( well Zane grew 1 ft and 3 inches because of his now size and Jay grew 1 1/2 ft and 3 inches because he's short in my eyes :P)

Their hair darkens to a dirty blond and dark brown grayish hair . Jay's right eye disappeared and was replaced with an eye patch .

Barely anything changed of Zane but a huge scratch ran down the left side of his face , now long blond hair in a pony tail and new line of attire .

A white shirt , blue jeans , white and black sneakers , an white necklace with a flacon symbol and black shades laid upon his face.

Jay had on a a dark dark blue shirt with the words 'Don't fear the THUNDER . Fear the LIGHTNING!' , back jeans , small black ear rings and a yellow wrist band on his arm .

The two looked at each other shocked . They didn't know what to do next so they did the right thing...scream.

This caused Kai and Cole to jump up from their game and rush to the kitchen . There feet skidded as they made a quick stop in the kitchen . To where Zane and Jay stood looking at them.

Kai's mouth dropped opened as his eye twitched a bit . Cole stood there shocked but was able to speak ."W-What happened to you guys?"

Jay , as always , was the first to speak ."Me and Zane drank some lemonade tea that tased awesome but then something happend and now we are older...AND MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE DARK VADER SUCKED HELUIM!" Jay screamed as Zane rolled his eyes.

Kai looked over at Zane and snickered when he saw his pony tail . The ice ninja looked his way and frowned ."Ya do know I'm gonna look like this when I'm older right so you might as well Jesuit laugh it-" And with that Kai burst out laughing as he pointed at Zane.

"YOUR FRICKING PONYTAIL MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A HIPPY! IM GONNA BE SORRY FOR YOUR CHILDREN IN THE FUTURE HAHAHA!" Kai screamed threw a laugh .

Zane's face saddened as he looked down at the ground . Cole and Jay saw this and gave a hated glare towards Kai who was still in a laughing fit . Jays darkened eyes rolled as he went over and put a hand around Zane .

"Hey don't listen to Kai he just being stupid . I think the pony tail suites you . It makes you look sexy.." Jay said making Zane smile up at him ."Well...thank you Jay,"Zane stared as he blushed .

"I think your attire makes you look...hot"Jays face burned up as Cole began to laugh when he heard Zane .

Jay shot a glare his way before looking back at Zane . "Thank you Zane...you know what I'm gonna give you something Zane...something I've been meaning to show up..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Zane blushed deeper as he smiled ."Um ok Jay , so what did you get me!?" Zane asked eagerly . Jay chuckled a bit before leaning so close to Zane's face their noses where touching .

By this moment both of their faces where the color of Kai's GI . Jay gave a small smile to Zane ."This...is what I wanted to show you a long time ago..." And just with that Jay and Zane's lips intertwined .

Cole and Kai then stopped laughing as their mouths dropped open , while Kai took a picture .

Zane's opened up wide and the kiss continued ."omgomgomgomgomg HE KISSED ME!" The ice ninja said screaming in his head ."You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day!"

Soon the kiss ended and Jay pulled away still blushing a deep red . Zane stood there still frozen in place . The lighting ninja raised a brow as he started thinking for the worst ."What is he doesn't love me? What if he hates me for this? What if our friendship ends?"

Jay frowned sadly as he looked at Zane who was now showing off a huge smile . He looked over at Jay and pulled him in for a return hug .

The mans eyes widened as tears formed and slid down his face as he thought .

"Never mind..."


	7. Something fishy's going on here

"Hey guys , does a tea brand with the words do not drink unless asked to good to drink?" Jay asked his fellow ninja brothers who were in a deep video game trance.

"Hm ? Um ya whatever Jay , just don't make a..." Kai replied going deeper into the video game winning streak .

A smile lit up on Jays face ."Cool thanks for the info or whatever ." The blue ninja said making his way to the kitchen .

Jay got out a cup , filled it with water and microwaved it all that jazz .

Soon there was a ding heard as Jay opened up the microwave door and grabbed his cup . Steam floated out if the cup , like a rising snake out of his home.

He wanted a while before it started to cool of . Jay took a sip . His eyes widened as he quickly chugged down the rest .

The cup was clean dry when Jay placed it on the counter and licked his lips ."Oh my this is the best tea I've ever tasted! Kind of a weird fishy after taste but oh well!" The lightning ninja then made his way on out to the deck.

Were , he looked at his surroundings . The bounty had stopped right over the great Ninjago sea .

Small schools of dolphins and whales broke the surface . Jay smiled , for some reason he just felt more connected to them .

I mean he's loved the ocean his entire life , not counting the part about living in a junk yard but his parents would take him sometimes.

Jay sighed thinking about that before looking back at the shinning sea .

With his eyes on the sea Jay was to busy to notice his legs...growing together into a fish tail.

All of Jays weight was him holding onto the rail so he had not noticed his certain change in figure .

Soon gray and blue fish scales covered his tail from the waist down . They shinned in the morning light as the sun reflected of them.

Speaking of the sun . The heat was starting to get worse as sweat rolled down Jays face .

"Whew ! It's hot out-HERE! AHHH! WHERE ARE MEH LEGS!" The lightning ninja screamed finally noticing his new fish tail .

With his weight now shifting Jay started falling forward . He tried to catch himself but was to slowly as he landed face first on the hard wood deck .

"Ow..." Jay moaned softly sitting up straight .

He then looked down at his new fish tail and noticed that his pants were still on . Just the seams were barley staying together .

The young ninja sighed as he started tearing off his blues jeans .

As Jay did this he mumbled ."And these were my favorite pair!" And with that his jeans were now completely in shreds... More sweat rolled down jays head before he whipped it off.

'Now with that done...what to do now?' He thought looking around the deck . Nothing...just great.

Jay then started screaming his brothers names ."KAI!...COLE!...LLOYD!...ZANE!" The lightning ninja waited for a response , and of course he got one...from Zane.

"Oh thank God . Help! I just hope Zane doesn't think I look weird and faint..."

* * *

Yep theres gonna be a be a part two but that's part one and I hope you enjoyed !


	8. Something fishy's going on here 2

Hey guys first of all sorry this is so short I just wanted to update and finish the rest of the short and also sorry for not updating I hope you can forgive meh!

Enjoy!

* * *

As Zane jogs over to Jay his face turns from concerned to worry as he gets on his knees to the you gets level .

Zane's icy blue eyes widen when he saw Jays grey blue fish tail .

The blue ninja noticed this and smiled sheepishly ."Ya , I can understand how weird this is but I drank Wu's tea and this happend , hehehe should have read the labels more clearly am I right?" Jay joked , as Zane's gave straightened.

"Yes Jay you should have read the labels!" Zane said sternly ."If you had have this wouldn't have happened...but I would like to know how this new change can effect your ninja life and or intelligence.." The white ninja said , picking up Jays fish tail and observing the scales and patterns.

Jay went quite for a moment then smiled ."Ok ! Now just help me into the water!" Zane nodded and then began to pick him up.

As he did this Jays weight was starting to be to much for Zane . I mean Zane only weighs like 2 pounds he can't handle holding at least over 30 pounds. Making ,Zane, topple over and fall into the water along with Jay . A splash followed after...

As the two landed in the water ,Jay, forgot to keep his mouth shut and was breathing water in his lungs.

Jays eyes widened as he did so over and over again .

Zane was also astounded by this as he held his breath and watched carefully . Soon Zane's artificial lungs couldn't take it any longer and he had to resurface , followed by Jay.

The surface broke as Zane's blond head emerged from the water , breathing heavily and gasping for air.

"Whoa there buddy , you held your breath for a long time just breath in and out." The mermaid boy said patting Zane on the back .

Soon the gasping and heavy breathing stopped before Zane looked at Jay and smiled ."T-Thank you Jay I needed a little help there." Jay smiled back and replied with .

"Your welcome but now how about we go for a dive?"


	9. Another gender swap

"Jamie! I'm bored!" Kai screamed sprawled out on the couch. The wolf girl looked down at him and shook his head."Oh shut up Kai, or do you want me to slap you?"

"Oh god please no!" The red ninja said springing up and backing away from her. She smiled."I was just kidding, I'm bored to but I don't know what to do!"Jamie said resting her head on her hand.

Kai started thinking for a moment, until and Idea popped into his head."Maybe I can make this day better by changing Jamie back to normal then when we go some where no one will sit and stare!"

"it's perfect!" Kai said aloud making Jamie stare at him weirdly."What's perfect?" She asked.

Kai stared back and her and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck."Oh nothing, hey how about I make some tea huh?" The red ninja said making Jamie's face light up a bit.

"Ok! That sounds like a plan."

-At the kitchen-

Jamie's sits on the counter as she watches Kai start bowling the water, making the pot whistle like a bird.

The room stayed silent for a moment, until Kai spoke."So...Jamie do...do you consider me like a friend? I know that's a stupid question cause your like a sister to me but-uh I just wanted to know if you like me and don't hate me..." Jamie looked at him weirdly for a moment, but soon her face cracked a smile as she started laughing.

Kai's face heated up."Oh god I did something..."He mumbled before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out one of the special tea bags that Sensei Wu keeps hidden in their.

He smiled evilly once he read the packet and then placed it in the boiling tea pot.

By this time Jamie had controlled her laughter and was now holding her sides."Kai...why would you say anything like that? Of course I consider you a brother, but I would most likely consider you a best best friend!" She said as Kai poured her tea.

"R-Really?" He asked looking back her in disbelief."I thought you didn't like me?"Kai said giving Jamie the tea.

She nodded him a thank you, before taking a sip."Why? I think your cool. It's just I've been hanging with Jay and Zane to much that's all. They always tell me how stubborn you are." Jamie said before looking at Kai, who's eyes were wide.

She raised a brow."What's wrong with you?" Jamie asked before waving a hand in front of his face.

When Kai didn't answer...she slapped him, then he answered!

"Ok first of all, OW! And second of all, I must have read the tea label wrong. It said something about normal but I guess it meant like a normal...boy..." Kai said, as Jamie looked at him weirdly."What do you mean by that?"

Kai then lifted his hand up to Jamie's hair to see it becoming shorter and lighter.

"Oh..." Was Jamie's last words before the transformation started.

Jamie's hair shortened to above her ears as her hair looked like as if it was bleached, cause it was so very light brown. Then her chest flattened as the hips disappears and she now had huge calves as well with strong legs and muscular arms. She grew a couple inches taller before her shoulder widened and the waist was low.

And all this happened with Kai watching in amazement."Oh my god..." He said tingling, as the transformation stopped and Jamie was now a James!

James looked down at his body then up at Kai, he smiled."Wow, thanks Kai...this is just amazing it really is...how about I repay you with something..." James said noticing the bulge in Kai's pants.

The red ninja noticed James looking at him, and blushed deeply as he tried covering the spot."A-And what would t-that be?" Kai asked as a smile creeped up on James face.

He leaned in close to Kai and gave a small pause before...He kissed him.

The end :D!


End file.
